


To love a monster

by MFU



Series: Miria X 049 [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Orgasm Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Trauma, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: Written for my dearest friend
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Miria X 049 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126520
Kudos: 18





	1. Twisted affections

Miria walked down the hall, incredibly agitated. In general, it was not that she despised 049, it was more... he made her uncomfortable. His advances were painfully obvious to Miria, and they got worse each day. So, seeing nobody else around, she walked into the cell.

049 turned to face her, attentive as usual. "My dear, how lovely to see you again." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we have questions to get through today, so... just try and behave, okay?" "For you, anything, but I cannot promise to behave." She glareded at him, taking a seat.

"Question one, how are you adjusting to your new schedule?" He eyed her. "You know as well as anyone else, dear, that providing me with animals is as useful as trying to eat with a straw." She rolled her eyes. "Well, be lucky you even get that. If I had my way, you would not be hurting anything." "Well, I would not hurt you. Does this count?" She stared at him, stuttering, "No... not at all!"

Miria eyed the papers before herself again, yelping when she could feel his foot toying hers beneath the table. "Can you stop that?!" He merely chuckled, reaching across the table for her hand. "Ugh, get off!" She snapped, rising from herseat. "Gross." "Oh come now, you cannot be that unaware of my affections for you?" Miria could only shake her head. "Oh I know how you feel about me, but I would never give those feelings back!"

He chuckled, slowly edging nearer to Miria. "Please just be mine." "N-No!" She shrieked, trying to run away as he held his arms out to catch her. But she could dodge him easily, hurrying to the door. Miria searched her pockets frantically, panicking as she could no longer feel her key-card inside.

"Looking for this?" She spun round, gasping as she could see it in his hand. "Help!" She pounded on the glass, desperate to get out. Jumping from her skin as he came behind her, wrapping his arms around Miria. No amount of struggling could stop his grip on her body, and she gave in- staying still, trembling.

"What do you want from me?" Miria shook. "You. I just want you."

"I... do not understand, 049." "Merde..." he uttered, spinning her round and trapping Miria against the wall. "I love you, I love you Miria." She had no voice, staring back as he trapped her. "H-How long...?" "Since I first saw you, I just knew I wanted you as my own." Miria winced when his hand cupped her face; fingers caressing her skin. "Do not tremble beneath me." He warns lowly. "At least.... not yet." Miria scowled. "Meaning what?!" "I will receive your body as well as your soul, you know this right?"

'Great, so he not only wants me as his weird twisted girlfriend, but also he wants to do sexual things with me?!' "You... cannot..." she wheezed, terrified. "I can, and I will." He breathed into her, his hand trailing down her body.

"I could not love you... you are a masked monster, a maniac!" He stared at her for a second, thinking. She could only watch his hands trail to his mask and hood, removing both.

Lovely locks of dark hair erupt from behind the guise, and a handsome face was hidden beneath. Golden orbs shining back, and a few scars here and there that decorated his features. He watched Miria's face turn red, and how she tried looking away, so he leant in close to her, smiling. "Is this not to your liking, Miria, my dear?" She put her hands up defensively, looking away as he teasingly pressed his lips close to her face- never kissing, just hovering.

"If you turn your head now, you might just kiss me." He teased. "Would you like that?" His hand grasped her face, and she struggled to stop him turning her lips onto his. "I... could never love someone who does the things you do."

He let her go, collecting himself. "And if I stopped?" "I... still could not forget...what you have done." He paused in thought. "Well, I may just have to force you to love me then Miria, I am not letting you go." She looked up at him fearfully, feeling the wall as she tried stepping closer to the door. "Can I just g-go?"

"No." He snapped. "I... just need to have you love me back." He looked confused, uncertain. He got closer, crouching to her height and cupping her face. "I would never harm you, never see you go a day without smiling." He paused. "And your safety is my priority. I would never make you unhappy, and all I can ask is you give me a chance." She shuddered beneath his gaze. "For I have never loved as I do now, and though I am undoubtedly a monster, to you, I am human underneath." He pointed to his heart, "and this belongs to you."

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, "give yourself to me at last." She found herself entranced, staring deep into his eyes and nodding. "I will be in trouble..." she said slowly. "I would never let them harm you," he smiles, leading her to his smaller bed side of his chamber.

Gentle, she were lay before him as he shuddered; excitedly pawing at her clothing. "No..." Miria whined, trying to stop him. "Come on, you will like this, I promise you."

"No!" She kicked him in the stomach, whimpering when he barely moved. He just kept hovering above her, pinning her wrists down. Miria swallowed thickly, unsure if she should fight or just let him have his way with her. But she choose the latter, gently putting her arms at her sides.

"Close your eyes," he says gently, and Miria let out a tiny whimper as she done so. Listening to the sheets moving, feeling his hand go behind her head to cradle her as his, very, human lips meet hers. Warm, polite and careful, she had tiny tingles in her stomach as he done this. But she did not want to believe it felt good. And yet her hands timidly grappled his robes, shyly pulling him closer. Miria wanted to hold him tightly, gasping a bit as he released her and hovered inches from her face with a look of devotion in his eyes.

"Was that so bad, my dear?" "No..." Miria stuttered out, red in the face. "Oh Miria, I love feeling you in my hands... at long last, I have you." His hands trailed to her hips, lightly squeezing where she jolted fearfully. "My lovely little flower..."

Miria felt hot, confused and lost. "I see it in your eyes, you are confused." "Yeah..." "You are indecisive, but this time I will show you for sure how to feel it all." The centre of his attention, she breathed a bit harder when his incredibly large hand stretched out over her body; trailing down her neck, chest and thighs. This was dumb, this was bad, and she were incredibly stiff and afraid.

"How does it feel?" He leant back over her face. "Being in love, with a 'monster?'" "I am not-" He kissed Miria, cupping her face, stopping her objections.

Miria moaned into the kiss, feeling this was a bit unfair. How dare he hide being secretly attractive and use it to come onto her now? Trapped by his larger body and him kissing her, Miria whined out instinctively when his hand greedily groped at her lower regions. She tried shooing his hand away, but he just stared at her with warning eyes.

"Miria, my sweet, are you purposely trying to irk me?" He just stared at her, keeping her stuck beneath him. "N-No... Sir..." Miria yelped as he got closer: "and do not call me that."

Miria just managed to turn her head away, avoiding his kiss again. But he merely laughs at her futile attempts to stop him, attacking her neck instead. His teeth nipping her neck, tugging skin ever so carefully. "Ngh- stop...-" "The last thing I would do is hurt you, and that includes marking your wondrous skin, but you can not blame me for having a small nibble~"

Miria cried out again, feeling his mouth glued to her neck, sucking where tingles travel down her back dangerously. "Ah~ stop!" Her whole body moved as he wrapped his arm around her waist, carefully travelling his hand so it smoothed her backside. Completely stuck beneath him, unable to push him off; her face bloomed red as his breath fanned and tickled her ear, and his lips moistened and bit at her neck. Heart beating so fast, not to even mention his rough gloved hand squeezing her buttocks.

"Is this good?" He asks, so close to her face. She sniffled a bit, refusing to answer. So, he pulls himself back up, humming loudly and teasingly as he pulls both Miria's hands above her head; trapping her arms above her body. She winced as he looked over his shoulder, fluttering his fingers into her pants. He turned back to watching her, hearing her heart boom loudly, her nose crinkle the tiniest bit as his fingers went so slow into her womanhood. He kept them still, moving them just a little to soak his digits in Miria's excitement.

Miria let out tiny little pants, whining as he started mimicking the motion of licking; flicking his finger up and down her opening in quick little movements. The moment she screamed out in pleasure, his lips are on hers again. His hand removing itself from her wrists, unbuttoning her shirt, and she wrapped her arms around his broad body. He separates the kiss for a moment, staring at Miria with his gorgeously exhausted face. But she pulled him back, hands on his cheeks. Who cared? Not her, that much was certain.

This little excited feeling inside was too much to ignore, and Miria quickly whined for his affection. He watched her pining for him, lonely as he knelt back over her body. How could he resist her request?

He grabbed Miria rough, spinning her onto her stomach. Miria could feel his arms desperately wrap around her front and neck, nuzzling into her. His one hand cupping her chin, turning so she looked over her shoulder at him. Trapped again in his palm, he held her face gently but sternly as he kissed her once more. Miria could only watch as he peeks at the windows and camera, checking it was safe, before she could see and hear his robes falling from him.

Pale as death, but fairly muscular. His body was littered in the same scars as his face, white long lines of misery and suffering. She could feel his hot body against herself, ripping at her own clothing till he had her arms slid behind herself; tying the clothes in a tight knot around her wrists, rendering Miria immobile on her stomach.

"Miria..." he whispered, "look at what you have done to me..." she can see the red haze on his face, the hungry look in his eyes. He tugged her trousers off of her, keeping them around her ankles. He crawled closer over Miria, chuckling as he had her trapped. "My my... all this pleasure to please you is giving me anxiety." "You are anxious?! You have me tied and naked here-" "Good, then that makes you all mine." He interrupted her. "Would you like that? Being all mine?" She did not answer, groaning as he begins sliding his fingers against her breasts and nipples. "I can keep torturing you Miria, or you can willingly give yourself to me."

"What do you mean?" Miria groaned as he flicks at her hardened buds. "It is simple really," he began, "this." In his hand, the jade ring. "How did you-" "Quite simply, I knew you were going to be coming today. So, I ask you, take my hand. None will try us, and even if the world is against us, I will keep hold of your hand." Miria stuttered out a small noise, still tied beneath him. "I am dying slow, a lot slower then you normal people, as you would say, and unlike anyone else, Miria, I can be here through your entire life." He got closer. "And I promise you, till your dying day, I would be there. Nothing else will matter, and I swear myself to you... if you just swear yourself to me."

"Can you at least untie me!" She snapped. "Oh, heavens, apologies." He unties her quickly, watching Miria stare at him in shock. "You are confused," he cups her face, "but you needn't be." He takes her hand so gently, sliding the ring onto her finger. Miria's heart is beating as she looked at it, quickly pushed back down by the unrobed plague doctor. "But... you are a monster..." one simply cannot un-see his tragedies and his disgusting acts of 'cure,' and Miria merely whimpered as he cupped her face.

"I live for you Miria, won't you just try and do the same." He has her thighs in his hands, positioned ready to enter her. And she gulped, so entranced by him. "Y-yes... I can try-"

Miria barely finished her sentence, screaming out in pure bliss as he slowly slid inside of her . Puffing and panting, he knelt over Miria, watching her face twist and turn. "Are you ready?" She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel his hardened member going in and out of her, gasping as it feels incredible.

"Put your hands on me..." she begged, smiling wider as she could feel giant paws holding her hips hungrily. "Ah~" She felt her womanhood clamping and twitching around him, face red and breathing unsteady as she cum. But he pulls her deeper into him, grunting as he now feels it is his turn to cum, picking up speed and fucking her harder. But she was loving it, his little maiden sprawled beneath him; mewling and cheering with her divine smile, her tiny hands gripping the covers below.

"Merde...!" Miria felt herself twitch, silent and teeth grit as she could feel his hot seed explode inside of her. He pulls out, regaining his breath. "Are... you alright, my love?" Miria nodded, yelping when he literally picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Both very tired, both very naked.

He drops her on the counter by his sink, sighing with a happy smile as he grapples her face, patting a wet cloth over her expression to clean you of any sweat. "I can do it myself!" She gurgled beneath him cleaning her, watching him then do the same to himself. "Let us dress..." he says calmly, but dresses her anyway; keeping Miria on the counter, rising her arms and putting her clothes on like she were incapable of doing so.

"Good girl." He smiles, walking away as he fits his clothes back on. Miria tugged at the ring, "it... will not come off!" She panicked, gasping when he turns in his full outfit. The scary emotionless bird mask and dark garbs on his body. "Oh, it won't..."

"What?" Miria squeaked, scared as he comes to her, holding her against himself. His masked forehead going against her fleshy one, resting. "It is a wedding ring, you agreed by eloping with me to be my bride." "Y-YOU TRICKED ME!" She cried, trying to pull it off. "Oh no, no, it shall not be removed by any other then me Miria, my dear." She stopped tugging it. "The more you try to resist, the tighter it gets. With it, I know your location at all times too." He cradled Miria against himself. "But remember, I do this because I love you. And you are mine now, aren't you?"

Miria winced as the ring feels a bit tighter already. "Yes... I am..." he sighs, love-sick, holding her tighter. "Fear not," he nuzzles her, "I shall love you for eternity... and we have forever to be together."

'Great, so you inwardly doomed yourself for all eternity to him, Miria. Good job'


	2. None shall have her

Miria sat in her office, puffing and panting. "Ah, ouch, oh god!" Her ring finger was bleeding; the skin scraping off a little from her desperate attempt to remove the ring. Whining and dropping the scissors she had tried using to remove it, she held her wrist desperately when it tightened a little.

"Goddammit! I'll cut my finger off if I have to!" So fiery, and determined, Miria doubled over a little in pure agony as the ring tightened once more. "Oh god, please... someone..."

The door opened, and Miria instantly hid her hand. Just a guard, but still someone to bring shame should they see the ring. "Miria, you are requested to see SCP-049 tonight at five." Miria's eyes widened, "What?!" The guard stuttered, a bit shocked by her tone. "You... are meant to see your SCP tonight?"

Panic ensued; terror of what might happen to her. "I... alright."

The guard stepped closer. "Are you feeling alright?" Miria hid her face, "yeah." "Your arm looks a little puffy, you okay?" Miria let out a pitiful noise, trying to hide her arm moreso. "Let me see." "No..." She whined, on the verge of tears. "Let me-" he grabbed her arm without permission; his eyes locking onto the ring.

"Miria, what is this?" She let out a painful sob. "I... I don't know! 049 put it on me, and it won't come off!" Tears stained her pretty face, and her tiny body kept jolting from how hard she was crying. "What?!" The guard was baffled. "He... put this on you? He touched you?" "Yes, please... please I beg, don't say anything!"

"Are you sure? Should I not say-" "No!" She begged. "Alright..." he looked around. "Have you tried using baby lotion, Vaseline? Try getting it to slide off." Miria nodded, taking a seat as he rushed around to collect the items.

She looked so helpless, whimpering as he forced lotions of all kinds onto her fingers, Sniffling, crying out when he tugged at it. "Damn, this things really stuck- huh?" That done nothing to ease how she felt; and Miria hung her head low as he tugged. "Why did he put this on you?"

"You won't laugh?" Maybe he could help save her. "No, I promise." This was a terrible idea, but if one person knew... maybe he could help. "He... said it would make me his bride. I... don't know what he had in mind, but now it will not come off."

The guard stared, baffled. "He... tried to propose?" "I... guess so?!"

"Oh, this is terrible..." Miria sobbed, a hand on her shoulder. "Shh, it will be okay in the end." "I hope so..."

"Did he do anything else to you?" Miria felt her body lock up. "Miria?" Without warning, she cupped her mouth and hurried to the sink; vomiting. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry... it... I just...-" "He did not try anything did he?" Miria fell silent. "Sorry... I just assumed... since he clearly tried to wed you," he laughed nervously. "I won't say anything... but you should tell someone."

"Promise, not to say?" "I promise."

Miria took a deep breath. "I... went into his chamber, like usual." She let out a sad laugh, clearly trying to keep hold of her sanity. "I remember scolding him because he was... being more touchy then usual. I felt his foot... like... on mine." Seeing him look so surprised, she wept, "I'll stop! I am sorry!"

"No, please continue." He smiled his best to reassure her. "I... told him off. And I remember rushing to the door, but... he had my key-card. And when I turned around, he sort of... trapped me against the wall. I was so scared! I did not mean to let things happen... but they just did!"

"What happened to you, Miria?"

"It is a little hazy... but he definitely said he loved me. I felt so repulsed. And..." she eyed him, "you must not say... but he took... his mask off." The guard gasped a little, "what?!"

"Oh god..." Miria cupped her face, shutting her eyes.

'"And if I stopped?" "I... still could not forget...what you have done." He paused in thought. "Well, I may just have to force you to love me then Miria, I am not letting you go.' That awful memory staining her mind.

"He kept asking.... pleading, and I had no way to get out of the room. S-So... I let him take... me to his bed." "That monster can fuck?" "Please..." She sobbed. "Sorry, that was indecent of me."

"The thing is... he put this on me. I know at this point I was still telling him I could not love him, but it was already on my hand... and I know it sounds gross, but at this point I was ready to let him take me just to escape... but when he was done with me, he finally told me that it would not come off."

"Shit, I am so sorry." The guard studied Miria. "But we should do something about this." "No! I can just avoid him!" The guard folded his arms, "and tonight?" Her face paled. "I... can you come with me?" The guard, uncharacteristically, wrapped her in a hug, "of course I will."

So the hours passed, and it was time to interview 049 again. The guard already at the cell, waiting. 049 was inside, tinkering around like usual.

"Oi, bird..." 049 looked up at the guard who had just entered the cell. "I want to ask you something." "Hmm?" 049 spun; his cape swishing behind him, and his hands politely behind his back. "Why did you do that to Miria?"

049 stared for a moment, chuckling, "do what? Request her appearance in this interview?" No response. "Well Sir, she is rather a good interviewer-" "No, 049, you know what I mean!" 049 fell silent again, clenching his fists. "I apologise, for I do not." Spinning, messing with his equipment and grabbing a few needles.

"You raped her! And I know about the ring." 049 held a glimmer in his eyes. "It was not rape; Miss Miria was rather intent in eloping with me." The guard puffed and panted in rage. "Now you know nobody in their right mind would ever love you, monster." 049 let out a chuckle. "On the contrary, anyone can love in return if love is given in the right quantities."

For whatever reason, this pissed the guard off so much. He went to reach for his tazer, completely unprepared for 049 to send several needles flying towards him with deadly accuracy. Barely ducking out of their way, going to laugh triumphantly before he looked back up and was met with the looming figure of 049 coldly staring down.

"None shall take her from me." The guard went to protest, but cold fingers wrapped around his throat. And those were the last words he heard, before falling limp.

Miria, on the other hand, was preparing with terror to interview her monster. Sighing and wiping away tears, when a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Come in!"

It was an unknown agent. "Miria, do you have a moment?" "Well, I am about to go to my-" "No, you're not."

Miria blinked a few times, wondering if they knew. "You see... precisely ten minutes ago, your designated agent was reported as an 049-2 instance." Miria's mouth opened wide, tears already forming. "I... what?!" "He went into the cell with 049 for an unknown purpose, and 049 'cured' him."

"I...-" "So you are relieved from your duties." And they left, without another word. No sympathy here.

Miria rushed to her bed, sobbing. He must have confronted 049. So many thoughts; guilt for the guard, horror that 049 would come to kill her now. Crying herself to sleep, nothing or nobody left to save her now.


	3. Conflicting emotions make you mine

Weak, trembling, Miria held herself tight. She had just made it to her dorm, feeing utterly sick. This was not the first time this had happened; needing to vomit, feeling a bit weaker then usual. The reason? She did not want to admit- holding the pregnancy test in her left hand. Positive, there was only one person she had... 'slept with.' So, knowing that, this feeling was erratic. Her eyes met the jade ring on her finger, panting and staring at it in horror. "God, no..." she cried, "no, no, no!" There was one use for this. Miria got herself up, wobbling a bit on her feet, walking to her managers office.

"You want to resign?" "Yes Sir, you see... my husband and I want to settle with the baby." He blinked at her a few times. "You... don't want to take maternity leave?" "No!" She burst out, quickly settling back into acting like everything was fine. "No, I... I think it is best for baby if I do not work here." He scoffed, laughing. "Yeah, you are right. Would not want 049 giving you dietary advice, right? If he found out one of his beloved doctors was carrying a baby, he would start screaming about pestilence and all that. I can see why it is safer you just leave." Miria nodded- if only he knew.

"Oh, lets see the ring then." She gulped, breathing a bit harder as she showed the jade ring. "Funny, looks like the one we got here." She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah. That was the idea." "You always did love your job, Miria."

With a heavy heart, Miria hurried to her room. She was leaving. She was finally quitting. So many emotions running through her- fear, terror, confusion. Would she be able to support herself and a baby? Would she keep it? What would the baby look like? She did not want to start crying, and quickly began packing to distract herself. What if the baby had its Father's ability?

Screaming out in anguish, she tried ripping the ring off- only for it to tighten painfully. It was no use... she was stuck... but she could escape, and she would.

There was a hotel, a small lodge like place, just for foundation staff. It was settled a good few miles from the foundation itself, close but far enough. It was where MIria had to stay to wait for a helicopter to come take her back over to civilisation again. The room itself was rather nice. Two doors in and out, for safety of course, a big bath-tub, a huge king sized bed, a small log fire in the corner. It was like being on holiday, except her heart was full of dread. Every day passing was just another day this baby was growing. There was no escape!

Meanwhile, at the facility, 049 was growing anxious. It had been perhaps four days since he had seen Miria. Maybe it did not seem long, but to 049, it had been years it seemed. He sat at the interview table; his fingers tapping the desk. He was not at all impressed, glaring at the window as he waited for his interviewer. If it was not Miria entering his room- he might just erupt from rage. After all, he had waited every single minute of every passing day for her to come see him. But where was she? That is right. Nowhere to be seen.

Stuck in his cell, he looked up hopeful as someone neared his door. "Did you hear?" He perked up, listening to the gossip outside. "Yeah, Miria left." 049 felt his blood running cold. "What for? Was it work related-" "No, she is pregnant!"

The world seemed to pause for 049. She... was pregnant? But how? Was it his? Had Miria cruelly slept with someone before he had eloped with her? So many conflicting emotions...

The door opened, and a small male scientist walked in. "Hello 049, how are you?" His stone cold eyes watched the scientist sit, rudely ignoring him. Once the scientist took a seat, 049 spoke. "Where is she?" His voice was so cold, so aloof. "Where is who-" "Miria! Miria, you buffoon!" The microphone crackled over the speaker. "Now, settle 049. Her whereabouts is not your concern." "But it is. I demand you tell me, this instant."

"Do we need to call the guards in here?" 049 paused. "No... quite right. It... I saw she looked a bit unwell a few days ago, and I was curious how she was feeling on this day." A good save; making them drop their guard. "Now, we have a few questions today for you." 049 nodded, acting complacent. But it was hard. Acting cold, acting like he was not worried, was hard. Miria... she was in for it, that was for sure. He hid his fists he had clenched, thinking just how much she had hurt him. Already running away? Oh, how she broke his heart. He had hardly had a chance to smother her in his devoted love!

Gritting his teeth, he rose from his seat. "I am sorry doctor, I have to go." "Wait... what-" he could hardly finish his sentence, dropping to the floor under the plague doctor's touch. Hurrying, 049 could see and hear the panicked researcher outside trying to call for help- but was quickly silenced.

049, being cunning and smart, would not risk being caught. He took the keycard from the researcher, hurrying to the next SCP cell. Unleashing them one by one, hidden by darkness, he now had sufficient time to perform surgery. So, the foundation was so caught up trying to control the likes of 173 and 106, that most who saw 049 and his rising army of the undead tried avoiding him. After all, one touch... and they would die.

Flowing through the doctors mind was Miria. How cruel she had been. How could she run from him? She was definitely in need of a punishment. But, he had to find herfirst.

Miria looked out the window of the small lodge, glancing at the door. "Miss, may I enter?" "Oh," she dusted herself down, "come in." Entering was a guard, smiling gently. "Evening Miss, I was sent to tell you your flight will arrive in the next hour." She beamed, she was getting out! "Thank you very much!"

He left, leaving Miria to her thoughts. The night was dark, very dark. Her eyes meeting the sky in the distance. It was lighter then the rest of the world, almost red in colour. That was the direction of the foundation. Was that... no, it could not be fire, right? And almost looking like big red spotlights were there too. She shook her head; no way a breach or something terrible could just happen like that. And selfishly, she had to focus on getting ready to leave. As much as she cared for her friends at the foundation, she just had to go. For her own sake.

Packed, she waited. But nobody came. And it had been over an hour. So, was Miria meant to wait? But, there was no sign of life anywhere.

Gingerly, she crept to the door and peeked outside. Nobody to be seen. "Okay...?" She breathed, unsure as she stepped outside. There had to be someone around to ask where her flight out was.

Creeping down the hall of the lodge, Miria checked behind the counter of the check in. She checked the lunch hall. She checked the toilets. But not a soul could be found, and she could admit to being a bit afraid.

Wrapping her gown tighter, she stepped outside; the bitter cold biting her features. It was still pitch black, but luckily the lodge had big spot lights illuminating the lodge and the woods surrounding. "Where the heck is everyone?" She was a bit worried they left and forgot her, breathing the chill running down her spine.

Her vision was turned to the corner of the lodge, hearing an unholy moaning. A pair of rotting feet emerge, followed by a slumped body. Her eyes widen on the stitches and surgical marks. It emerges fully, and there is no mistaking it is a SCP-049-2 instance. But how? When? Where?

Miria stumbled back, screaming as another emerges behind her. Shocked, but still willing to escape, she used the wall to pick herself up and run inside. Her nimble shaking hands lock the glass sliding door, yelping as one of the zombies began bashing into it; running its hand on the glass and staring at her.

Running to the phone, she rang the emergency line. "Hello- "HELP, HELP!" "Whoa, calm down, where are you?" "Sector 19 Lodge B. 049! He is loose, he is here! I am Miria, the researcher-" The person on the other end cut her off. "Miss Miria? Your flight is scheduled for four minutes. Can you hide until then? We are sending a team right now-" the phone and electricity cut off, leaving Miria gasping. "Hello? HELLO?" no answer.

Four minutes. That was all. Miria stared at the undead, seeing more and more start arriving. All of them pressing on the glass. There had to be a way out. She ran her hands through her hair, knowing she had to hide.

Nulling the undead would be a good idea, and with much fear in her eyes, Miria crept to the door and slowly shut the blinds. The dead and herself were separated by nothing but thin glass. But then her heart sunk, seeing a very angry hooded and masked SCP-049 stomping up the glass. Shaking her head in shock, she instinctively backed away. He was angry; eyes set on her as he tried the door, seeing it locked. "No..." she whispered, watching the very tough and extremely strong SCP start kicking the glass that was already shattering. Looking around, Miria ran up the stairs.  
The glass just smashed as she reached her room, locking the door and waiting for an indication of noise.

Her eyes were set on the door, backing away from it slowly. And she jumped from her skin when she backed up into something or someone, spinning to see 049 staring back angrily. Oh... the other door, she left it open.

She opened her mouth to scream, feeling herself slammed into the door roughly. "Miria..." her heart was swirling in her stomach. Trapped against him and the door, nowhere to run. "How..." his voice shook, "could you do this to me!?" Miria felt her voice choke, tears forming as he yelled at her. "I...I...-" "Speak up!" His hands grabbed her arms, shaking her. "I am just quitting," her voice stuttered, "it is no big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal?!" She cried out as he shook her again. "You tried leaving me. And I do not take kindly to that." He pointed his finger in her face, letting her see his eyes were scowling. "Arrogance, ignorance... when all I wish is for us to be happy together." He looked right in her eyes. "Are you not revealing something? Are you blind to my love? Are you afraid of me, or being with me forever?" She kept silent, terrified. "Ignorance, your only symptom."

"Just let me go..." she begged. "It is much too late," he stared at the ring, "accept your fate." "Fate? No! I don't want to be stuck with you.... please..." 049 could see her sobbing frantically, but refused to let go. "Hush my dear... you... you will learn to love me, I assure you."

She could hear the vague sound of a helicopter nearby, peeking past him to the window. But he brought her gaze back, keeping her under his watchful eyes. "Now, are you going to come willingly?" "Where?" He simply sighed, taking that as a 'no,'

Miria could only scream, thrown onto the mattress of her bed. "No, what are you doing? HELP!" The plague doctor kept her on her stomach, held down by an inhuman strength as Miria felt rope being tied around her wrists. "No, please..." "Hush, this is for your own good. I merely wish to love you gently, but since you are being so difficult," he pulled the rope tight, "you will have to be restrained until you learn to behave."

Left on her stomach, unable to move or run, the poor maiden winced as 049 trailed his hand down her face. "So lovely," he paused, "but it pains me that you are ashamed of how you really feel." Miria could hear the helicopter. "How do I really feel?" She tried to stall him.

Grabbed roughly, he pulled her against his chest. A strong arm around her, and a cloth over her mouth. "You love me, Miria."

Miria slumped forwards over his arm, unconscious now. 049 listened to the sound of men arriving, and hummed disapprovingly. "Not to worry my love," he lifted her into his arms bridal style, "they shall not find you." He started walking out of the cabin. "None shall, for you are mine now." His eyes met her sleeping face, smiling secretly. "And for the rest of the world we shall hide from, my love," he paused-

"A plague be placed upon them all."


	4. The grooms plan

It was perfect. 049 spied a small cottage upon a hill. A wonderful little place, truly. So far from civilisation, so captivating in imagery too!

He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, knowing she was out cold, but still settling her outside by an old well. Pulling out some more rope from within his wondrous robes, tying them several times around her legs and arms; if she woke up whilst he was busy, of course she would run. And even though 049 did not want to, he had little choice but to leave her body outside for a moment or two.

Braving himself, stepping to the cottage and trying the handle. A little surprised when it opened, humming to himself in satisfaction. He took a last look at the sleeping Miria for courage, before stepping fully inside. The smell of something cooking enlightening his senses; ah, so someone was inside. Splendid, he sighed sarcastically.

Stepping into the kitchen, he eyed a single pot cooking on the stove, looking around for sign of persons only to find emptiness. So he peeked out of the window again, seeing Miria was still in place.

Creeping through the home, he checked the living room space, finding not a soul once more. Growing almost agitated in his caution, he stomped up the stairs with grace. There, low and behold, a man in the bathroom. No less then thirty, but by certain means no younger then twenty.

"Darling, are you almost done?" 049 followed the female voice to the bedroom; spying a woman laying on a large bed. "Almost there, babe."

They spoke with such fluency to one another, and such trust. Was this jealousy? 049 gripped his heart through his robes, growling a little to himself. Why did Miria not speak to him like that?

Controlling his breathing, he snuck into the bathroom, waiting patiently for the right moment. The man inside currently focused on shaving his features, before his eyes met 049 in the mirrors reflection; spinning to confront him in fear, only to have his body fall limp noisily upon touch.

"Babe, what... you okay?" The woman appeared in the bathroom door, screaming at the sight of 049. He spun, looking at the terror in her eyes for a moment. "Come now, I will not harm you." He reached for her, but she retracted.

Was this all Miria saw? Fear? Would anyone ever be able to love him?

Mildly agitated, the good doctor decided there was no time to waste and quickly ended her life. Dragging them individually by their feet outside, past his sleeping fiancé and setting them above the hill. Glaring at their dead bodies, sick of feeling... unloved. Sick of Miria not giving him what he wants. So, why should these two infected heathens be allowed love, and he not?

The wolves would eat for the night, at least. He thought, chuckling a little as he pushed their bodies off the side. Not even bothering to watch them roll down the hill. For he had better things to watch. But of course he stole the woman's ring first, for certain purposes. He would get Miria a better one once she began behaving for him.

Stalking back to his love, he settled his left arm behind her back and his right beneath her knees; lifting her frail form so she was slumped against his chest. Just feeling her so close sent him crazy... that apprehension that she might never see him how he wishes to be seen. This feeling confusing to the core; all he wants is for her to love him. For her to say she wants him every day. His grip tightening, hearing her wheeze a little in her sleep.

"Oh," he let his grip grow more gentle, "I apologise my love... you... you just do not know the affect you have on me."

Pulling her into the darkened corners of the home, he made sure to change the sheets and clean almost every surface before placing his woman's unconscious body on the mattress. And just like that, all sadness left him. He shuffled onto the bed, caressing her face. So warm, he noted, making him chuckle.

Slowly slipping his mask off, he inched his face closer just to take in the scent of her hair. Something so pleasant, so intoxicating. Grabbing both her hands, pinning them either side of her, just to kiss her. Here she finally was, forever, in his arms. And boy, 049 was so excited. His hand trailing up and down her leg, just thinking of their life they would have together- whilst Miria was knocked out cold.

But of course, you could expect 049 had thought ahead of himself. You know he would have. He was a brilliant doctor, after all!

Rummaging through all the many layers of clothes the woman had owned, searching through all her dresses in particular. "Ah!" He exclaimed gently, pulling out a black dress bag. This would be something good.

He unzipped it; shoulders slumping in disappointment. It was nothing more then a prom dress of sorts. Not what he was searching for. Taking a seat whilst holding it, sadness in his eyes. Was nothing going to work how he wanted it to?

He sighed, checking the size and then checking the label on her shirt. Eyes widening; it was the exact same size!

That tiny bit of hope made him take her hand. "Do not worry my love," he cooed, entwining his fingers, "I know exactly what you would like."

So the plague doctor took out his trusty rope, fastening his fiancé to the bed tight. She would be out for a long time, giving him the satisfaction he needed to do what he needed.

Love in his eyes as he snatched multiple pieces of clothing from the owners draws; he would acquire more for Miria later. Setting himself downstairs, love struck just thinking about Miria waiting for him at the end of the aisle. Carefully cutting and adding frills to the dress, and then silver lining to the top half, and of course flowers too! All of this created from the love 049 bared for Miria; every intricate detail made with precision, and the hope Miria would love this. You know, 049 has had hundreds of years to practise, so you just know what he makes will look wonderful!

Finally done, an hour or two passed only, and 049 smiled to himself at the sight of the dress. He felt so proud, puffing and panting from exhaustion a little. But this had to be done; Miria deserved everything he had to give.

049 looked at the multiple remaining roses in his hands, all taken from bushes outside and fabric ones from the owners clothing. Stepping outside and looking around at the hills. Peeking around the corner to see a trellis, unused and abandoned; perfect!

It was a little heavy, but nothing 049 could not handle. He pushed it to the end of where he planned the ceremony to be; the exact point where the sun should hit the flowers just right. Reaching up, entwining the buds into the small bars until it was fully coated. Admiring it, he breathed hard, "Merde..." clicking his back. This was tiring, but so worth it.

He then searched all the draws, ecstatic to find a selection of candles. Stepping back outside to place them into a walkway for he and his bride. Then the last step-

He walked back up the stairs, watching Miria's face twitch a little. She would wake soon, so 049 had to act swiftly. Untying her hands and legs for a moment, sitting her up as he shuffle the wonderful dress he had made over her head; helping push her limp arms through the fabric.

He could have cried. Miria was resting against the headboard, slumped forth... but, oh, so pretty. Sitting there in her dress, a symbol of her lovers heart. 049 went to touch her face, to embrace her, but thought twice. For he also had to get ready!

He lay her back down, giddy as he fastened the ropes back around her arms. And then went to the other wardrobe, snatching out the best suit inside. Which just happened to be Victorian styled, perfect. Even with the cane to match! Hoozah! All his dreams were coming true, he smiled, shakily removing his mask and staring at his scarred reflection.

He... yes, there was better out there for Miria... but none that would love her as he did! He smiled a little, breathing out harsh through his nose. Nervous, and excited at the same time. Butterflies in his stomach; he was about to be married to his love for life.

He hurried back down the stairs, shaking now with pure joy. Lighting the candles one by one, preying the wind would stay silent for a while. And now he heard movement upstairs, grinning as he adjusted his attire and prepared to enter the bedroom again.


	5. Till death do us part

Vision fading in and out, Miria could barely remember a thing. Who was she? Just a researcher right? Not some researcher who sacrificed all she had and knew for some deranged obsessive love interest, right? Everything was a blur, being taken over by exhaustion and confusion as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, my dear." Rising quickly, Miria felt the pull of bindings against her soft skin. Gagged, panicking, Miria quickly scanned the room. Finding the man that kidnapped her. Unmasked, staring back with this smarmy smug smile. It was clear Miria was uncomfortable, afraid and shaking- but 049 stood up and addressed her with confidence anyway. Glaring the best she could, Miria realised it must have been days since she arrived here. She felt weak, she felt deprived and regretful. If she could have just locked that other door to her hotel room.

"Now, I know you are bound to be afraid..." he paused, "But I know you like this." How could anyone possibly like being tied down like some sort of pet? He walked closer, smiling gently and stepping into the light. That was when she noticed that not only was his mask gone, but his usual attire too. Replaced by a black long-lined suit. A gorgeous, white frilled piece beneath that suit, and the matching trousers too. Looming over her with the use of his cane, eyeing her meticulously, inching closer.

Miria looked down, gasping. Not only was she forcefully changed, whilst unconscious it seemed, but also into some kind of wedding dress too. A sweet piece, frills held up by these decorative roses. It hung from the shoulders a little, with these lovely silver decorations acting like some sort of corset.

He wasted no time when her eyes were off of him, unhooking her bindings. Miria, naturally, tried struggling instantly... but it was no use. Untied from the bed post, automatically smothered down into the mattress whilst he hastily tied her hands back in front of her. Her screams and protests went unheard through the gag, leaving her to cry softly as 049 pulled her to her feet.

Confused, frightened, she trembled and tried turning away when his hand smoothed her face. "Do not cry, my love; this is the happiest day of our lives." But she still winced, trying to turn away- not easy when your hands are tied, and that person is pulling you, forcing you to look at him. "Isn't it?" Miria kept her eyes trained on his, slowly nodding in response.

Her stomach was swelling up, forehead covered in sweat. She did not want to be here, wherever here happened to be. Carefully studying her surroundings as he led her down a set of rickety wooden steps and out into a fairly large cottage. Simple, quaint, mostly wooden décor with a few worn couches and a big fireplace. But 049 seemed giddy, desperately rushing her to the front door. All breath left her body in the moment he opened the door, trying to step backwards whilst frantically shaking her head 'no.'

"Come now, you cannot wish to keep running away. Not when you are so tired, yes?" Miria could admit she was tired, but with his hard grip on her hands, it was hard to move away. He stared down at her for a moment, sighing. "After this day, all my dreams come to life. I finally have you," he leant in closer, "Not that I do not already."

Thrashing, screaming- nothing worked, and Miria felt herself being dragged outside to some sick twisted display of an altar. Petals littering the fairly moist grass, candles lit in a perfect line that guided her to this trellis that had been covered in white roses too. Miria gave off that she was confused, but it was clear what this situation was.

Finally arriving beneath the alter, Miria done her best to beg with her eyes, but could only watch with confusion as he pulled out a brilliant looking ring. Miria felt herself recoiling back a bit, suffering in the silence of the moment. "The blessing of the ring." Miria watched, a bit breathless, when he brought it to his delicate lips- keeping eye contact. Her eyes trailed to the surrounding area, desperate to find escape... but only to be met with hills upon hills, and a fog dusting them. No way out, no people around, and 049 brought her gaze back to his sharp yet gentle amber hues.

"In nomine Patris," Miria winced a bit as he took her hand. "Et filii," he placed the ring into her delicate finger with uttermost gentle and tender care. "Et Spiritus Sancti..." he kept his eyes locked onto hers, placing his free arm behind his back to bow and kiss the back of her hand. Miria let out a tiny gasp, being pulled tight into his sturdy chest; trying to avoid his attentive particular gaze looking down at her. She winced again, feeling his fingers trailing over her lips, removing the gag.

"049, where are we?" Breathless, she felt him snaking his arm around her waist, his free hand cupping her chin to study her a moment longer. "049, please... what is this? What is with the decorations, the dress..." no answer. "Please...." she begged, crying now a tiny bit. "Io te esposy, molher."

He leant in closer, making Miria try to lean back. "You're finally mine, sweetheart." "What? I... don't understand. Where are we?" A dark grin spread across his, already dark, features. "049, where-" "Do not think of escaping. I finally have you, and you are finally mine." She was winded a bit as he tucked her tighter into himself, smiling down. "I waited so long, for you to love me... but, this time... there is no turning back."

"Why are you not wearing your mask, what is this? I am scared, please... just let me know what this is!" "Marriage," he held her tighter, "our marriage to be precise." Miria paled, staring at him in horror. "And for the mask, I am revealing my true self to you. That is good, non?" Miria was most certainly in shock, eyes staring straight ahead at nothing in particular when she heard his gentle voice humming and quietly singing some melancholic, yet simplistic, tune in French; swaying her on the spot ever so gently.

"No..." she whispered, raising her voice. "No, no, no! This is... wrong!" "This is the uniting of two lovers-" "You kept me drugged... I don't know where I am... please-" "You will learn your place, and learn to love me back." His figure was so dark and striking against the lighter hills and terrain, making him that much more imposing. "Please..." she begged one last time, recoiling into herself when he leant into her ear.

"You look absolutely delightful in that dress," she heard him chuckle in her ear, "however, I cannot wait to get rid of it."

Gulping, Miria felt him lift her high into the air- smiling at her like they really were a married couple. Unable to breathe from the panicking, Miria was helpless as he held her against his chest and began walking back to the small cottage. "Wait, no- where are we going?!" She tried her bindings, angrily hissing when he smiled wider at her and cupped her hands in his. "Please, anything you want... I can do it! Just not this!"

But he was already carrying her up the stairs. "Please, please, take me back-" He placed her down in the bedroom, locking the door with an excited grin. "No, please..." Miria begged again, backing up to the wall in fear and watching as he placed his hands into what appeared to be a bowl of petals. Sprinkling them over the bed, Miria turned to the wall; pressing her forehead on it and sobbing. Not this... please, not this.

Shaking violently, she barely moved when hands met her shoulders. He did not speak; slowly removing the dress from her body, ripping it at the sleeves hungrily without care to avoid untying his bride. Staying silent, all Miria did was sob harder when he moved her tied wrists to the bedpost- wrapping more rope there, to keep her arms above her body. And now, his body hungrily tingled with anticipation for the naked female before him... tied, exposed and helpless.

"Please... I am begging you!" She winced, feeling the pad of his finger touching her below. Slipping into her moistness, without mercy; smiling and grinning at her as she lay helpless. "Anything you want..." she cried one last time, body shaking. "I have what I want..." he responded slowly, gracefully positioning himself between her legs and lowering her features until he was there between her thighs.

Whining out, she could feel a wet muscle moving around her cliterous. Trying to move only made the doctor hungrily place his hands on her hips to pull his tongue further into her body. "No..." she whined out, looking back at her tied hands with the ring on. Was this really happening? "Why?" She sobbed, only able to hear his slurping contently. "Because," he rose from her lower regions, eyeing her, "I love you."

"But-" she had no time to even respond, feeling him return down there and swirl his tongue in patterns that had her twitching and moving to try and escape him. He chuckled softly, smiling at her. "Stop trying to escape; it will not work." His tongue began targeting just her clit, flicking up and down just so he could laugh when her body instinctively moved at the torture he was providing.

"Anything!" She stuttered, eager for escape. "There is nothing you can do now, but be my wife." Jolting again, Miria was running out of things to say. A knot building in her stomach; breathing becoming more ragged. Before she could release her need, he rose back up; crawling over her, propped by his elbows. "Having fun, my dear?" And all Miria could do was glare, turning her head away. But the doctor was smart, keeping his position as he touched her below; watching her gaze shoot back to his, whining out.

"Such an eager little thing..." he cooed, hastily grabbing her exposed face, rather rough. Lowering himself to her screaming form until his lips silenced her. Pulling away, still grinning happily as he stripped his clothing fully. "Please, at least untie me..." Miria choked out, barely able to speak from the fear and disgust swirling in her gut.

He ignored her for the most part, feeling her thighs and womanhood, lifting her body to align with his. "No." He said one word, entering her hastily.

No amount of screaming would be heard, and her screams turned to muffled screams, as he watched her body moving with his. "Tu es trop charmante," he breathed harder, lowering over her now and ploughing into her harder and faster to hear her screaming again.

With an almost graceful groan, the plague doctor paused his motions. Miria winced in pure anguish when she felt him spilling inside of her. Then collapsing beside her. "Ça t’a fait mal?" "What?" Miria choked, sobbing. "Did I hurt you?" "...No..." she cried. She winced again, feeling him sort her messy hair. "Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais."

"Please, just let me-" she was completely unprepared when he roughly toppled her; a cloth over her mouth. Wide eyes slowly shutting, slowly falling into sleep. 049 was satisfied, seeing her drugged up and helpless again. Settling beside her, content. "And now, we sleep- my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In nomine Patris” (In the name of the father)  
> “et filii” (the Son)  
> “et Spiritus Sancti” (and the Holy Spirit).  
> “Io te esposy, molher” (I marry you, wife).  
> "Tu es trop charmante." (You are so lovely.)  
> "Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais." (You know, you have lovely eyes.)


	6. Problems

"Please, stop being so difficult." Miria winced again, sobbing harder. Her arms tied behind her back tight, attaching her securely to the chair.

It was around seven at night; all light outside gone into darkness, and just her and 049 inside this cottage. The glow of candlelight flickering as he moved around her. She cried out painfully, feeling 049's fingers on her chin- trying to convince her to open her mouth.

"You must eat. It has been three days since you have barely had a bite." Miria glared through her tears, defiant and silently letting him know she would much rather starve and die then live here with him. "Miria," he said sternly, "open your mouth."

"Ah!" He gripped her face harsh, nails digging in a little. He lifted her features so high, she was surprised her neck had not snapped just yet. "Ple-" her beg was interrupted by the spoon of food being shoved into her mouth. His hand hurrying over her mouth, keeping her from spitting it out. "Swallow, now." "Mmmmph!" "SWALLOW!"

Miria felt her heart leap, and not in the good way. Swallowing her food down, and whimpering as he released her face. He studied the bruising and red marks on her cheeks, tutting. "You complain about me not playing nice, but maybe if you would just think twice about how hard you are being on me, things could change!" "I... I'm sorry... please... don't hurt me!"

"I am not going to hurt you!" He yelled, enraged as Miria trembled. "Stop shaking." She kept shuddering. "I said stop shaking!"

She tried to stop her body, weeping a little quieter. 049 studied her a moment, relenting. "Oh, I am sorry Miria... I just thought you would be happy with me here."

He embraced her tied form in a hug; swamping her and the chair both, leaving Miria to tremble at his touch. He pulled back, keeping his hands on the chair behind her; smirking. And Miria knew that look already now.

"I...I....-" was all she could stutter, her chain of thought altered as he crashed his lips onto hers. His hand in her hair, pulling her tighter into his embrace; the ropes around her stomach forcing oxygen from her body. "Please-" She choked. "Oh, apologies.... but seeing you here so vulnerable has me... well...-"

He got up, a glimmer in his eyes. "You can eat, willingly, or I can feed you from my mouth. The choice is yours." "Please! I don't wanna eat!" She begged. "Fine, then you can eat from the kisses I shall give you."

"No, no! I will eat!" 049 chuckled in triumph. She listened to the sound of plates clinking, coming closer. "I can see your lips are dry from dehydration. Why... why will you not eat or drink? I know you want to." Miria kept silent.

"Alright, open up." He said cheerfully, holding a spoonful of soup to her mouth. Miria kept silent, glaring. "Open. Up. Please." He commanded more sternly. "Fine." He gripped her cheeks hard. "Please, open your mouth." Miria sobbed a little, opening her mouth and accepting the food. "There, that was not too hard, was it?"

He watched, making sure she swallowed. "I put a lot of love into these meals. I need you to eat, okay?" Miria glared harder. "I do not want to eat, because I would rather die."

"Do not be so foolish, Miria. You will eat, or I will find worse ways to make you eat." "Oh yeah? Like what?" She spat back. 049 sighed, turning around to hold some kind of tube to show her. He chuckled when Miria began thrashing, face pale. "Calm down, this would be a last minute measure. I would not wish this upon you," his finger grazed the tube, "it can... be painful... entering the throat, scratching the skin with something like this. Choking whilst you eat, with no way to NOT eat."

He laughed again. "Let me go find something more tasty for you to eat, perhaps?" Miria began thrashing again, desperate. "Oh, forgive me Miria for laughing... but you are not going anywhere with those ropes tied tight around you." Her face turned to horror as he stepped away from her, looking for something she might enjoy more.

Breathing hard, weak and on the verge of collapse, 049 returned with what looked like toast. It was amazing how something so simple could disgust Miria, simply because 049 was holding it. "Now, you are going to let me feed you, or I will feed you from my mouth. Or... worse." He motioned to the tube.

"How long will it be like this?" Miria sobbed. "Can't I eat by myself?" "No. Not until I can trust you." He leaned closer, holding the food to her lips whilst kissing her temple, ignoring her wincing from him. "And we have not even started with training you to be a good little wife yet, have we?" Miria choked on her sob, obediently eating whilst 049 occasionally kissed her forehead or shoulder.


	7. Never ending

Underneath the glow of candlelight, in one of the darkest rooms of the small cottage, Miria was pretty helpless when it came to her kidnapper pulling the bindings tighter. In the dark, with a splitting headache and paralyzing fear, Miria winced as her 'husband' pulled the last binding tighter around her back- effectively securing her to the seat.

"I shall not be long, my dear." "Where are you going!?" She asked desperately, trapped to the seat and unable to move an inch. "My, my, I told you that one day you would want me to stop leaving." Miria crinkled her nose in disgust at the awful deluded lie. "Could you at least maybe just... loosen the ones around my wrists a little?" 049 looked her way, cocking his head a bit. "One step at a time right? You need to trust me!" Miria stuttered desperately, whimpering accidentally when 049 crouched back in front of her.

"I will loosen them, if you swear to me not to misbehave." "I promise!"

With relief, Miria watched as her kidnapper did in fact loosen the ones around her wrists a little. Not much, but enough. "I shall return soon to warm you in my embrace." Miria nodded frantically, just wanting him to leave her be now.

The plague doctor left the cottage, skulking out in silence. And that was when Miria struggled: pulling frantically, screaming without sound at the feeling of her wrists dislocating slowly. Afraid to look at the door in the case he came back, she kept her eyes on her bindings. Shutting her eyes tight when she recalled all he had done to her-

On her back, on her stomach- no matter, it always hurt when he initiated sexual contact. Not so much physically, but mentally... yes. Because nothing was worse then knowing you could not die, he would not allow it, but your life was his to use and abuse. Abandoned here, nobody to help her- what could Miria do, but try?

With the sound of her left wrist popping loudly, her face scrunched when she ripped her hand free. Shaking it quickly, trying to get some kind of feeling back, tugging already at the other hand until it came free. Because nothing would be worse then 049 returning now, to find her breaking free. She had been searching for a way out, and now she had one.

Crouching over the ropes around her waist was difficult, to say the least, but she managed to free her feet from the looped bindings. But the chair fell too, smacking her head against the ground with a harsh whine. Using the new position of the floor to crawl out of the ropes around her waist, Miria took a moment to process that she was free. She was standing without him or ropes holding her down.

Rushing to the door, she cried out in anguish to find it locked; smacking her fists on it a few times before spying a window to the left. Locked too, damn! Hurrying up the small stairs, she hurried to the cursed bedroom- eyes widening when she saw the window open.

Miria wasted no time at all, throwing herself onto the roof, crying out in terror when her body slipped out of control of the slanted tiles... making her crash onto her side to the ground below. Not the best ordeal; a sprained shoulder, but Miria was already running- she could hold her damn shoulder! Nothing was going to stop her escape.

Just thinking of freedom- it was bliss. Waking up to hot coffee, finding love, bettering herself without being smothered in false love that claimed she was already perfect.

Nothing around but steep hills and the forest, Miria braved herself and fell silent as she entered the large looming pine trees. The shadow of the forest swamping and eating away at all light, at all hope. No idea what direction she took, Miria kept running full force. Never stopping-

"Miria?"

Her body froze, head whipping to the noise. Eyes wide, lips parting but unable to speak- 049 rose from his crouched position a few metres away. A mumbling corpse beneath him, that he had been working on. Their eyes locked together, drowning deep in this fear. "Miria... what are you doing out of the house?" He stepped closer, and Miria was well aware he was trying to get some leverage on the situation. "Let me go! Just let me leave!" She cried on the spot, wishing there was another way out of this mess that could make her just disappear now.

"How long have you been outside?" "M-Maybe five minutes?" Submissive, all those training sessions left her trembling and answering to him. "Please, just let me go!"

"You know that is impossible. Come to me, and I will forget this happened." Miria shook her head, turning on her heel and running. Sick, she was afraid she would not get out alive. He was sick...

Running, running, running... the darkness taking over the light the further she went. Screaming every time one of his damn cured patients appeared, trying to grapple her. Soon finding herself trapped by them, unable to find a safe passage. But over her shoulder, 049 was trudging towards her in frustration. "Please!" She begged nobody in particular, trying to find a way through the zombies dotted around.

049 was so close now, and Miria had to brave it. Going to run, she felt herself choked as strong hands grabbed the flimsy shirt she wore; choking her as she was thrown backwards onto the mud. Left on her back, trembling and looking up at a very angry 049. "Help me..."

Rough fingers grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look back into his cold eyes. "Please, you can do whatever you want... j-just don't hurt me anymore..." she blubbered out an ugly cry, completely exhausted and afraid. "Yes, I shall."

Letting out a whine, Miria felt herself thrown up into the air and over his shoulder roughly. "No, wait, please- just let me stay outside... please!" "Not anymore."

The house was getting closer and closer, and Miria's heart was exploding. "Please... don't do this- think it through... w-we're married now, right? I can't leave anyway! Just don't do this-" he cut her off calmly. "We are married, and all I want for us is peace and quiet. If you keep betraying me, these punishments will worsen." "Punishment?!" She began thrashing. "Please, no, not a punishment! Not that! Anything else!"

He opened the door with ease, taking Miria inside and throwing her onto the couch. Usually it was the bed, or the table- so this was new. Trying to quickly get up was useless, because he only flipped her over and used the nearest rope to keep her arms behind her back. And there was a lot of rope laying around... and cuffs, and chains, and other torturous things.

"Please, please, please!" Miria could only splutter out a futile cough when he grabbed her by the neck, forcing a gag into her mouth and then pushing her back to sit nicely in the big seat. Crying, sobbing, useless... no escape, no point saying her feelings when they get ignored anyway.

"If you would not keep doing this to yourself, my love, we would not be here now." He pulled his bag over to his side. "See, I could have returned. Made you a nice supper, and if you so desperately needed this- eloped with you, come night time." Crying a bit harder, Miria watched as he began pulling out various sexual devices.

Exhausted, she could merely watch and shake violently when his large imposing finger came to her panties. Since she was only really allowed to wear a shirt, sometimes, and panties- it was no chore to unrobe her. But first, 049 wanted to play for a while; his finger flicking and rubbing her womanhood through the fabric. His eyes set on her, watching as she crumbled slowly.

"Give in to me, darling. You know escape is not an option; this will be worth it, I promise." Hanging her head even more low, if possible, Miria shook and had to blink rather hard just to not pass out.

Five minutes gone, and 049 could see she was effectively wet down below. "Hmm," he chuckled, "you are rather excited tonight, aren't you, dear?" He reached for the gag, pulling it out for a moment. "049, please! Please, let me go. Don't do this-" "Stop calling me that!" He barked angrily. His hands on her hips, forcing her closer to his kneeling form. Eye level, inches away from one another, he warned her lowly. "My name, dear, is Florice. And you WILL be calling me that... tonight."

"No-!" He shoved it back into her mouth, roughly pushing her back. Miria had her eyes shut, opening them quickly and squirming when she felt powerful vibrations on her sensitive numb clit. Legs trying to shut, body wriggling and writhing; only to hear him chuckle breathily, his eyes watching her and his hand keeping her held down and her legs apart.

"Mpppph-!" 049 let out a content sigh, watching Miria twitch and finally release again. And how naïve she looked- thinking it was over. "You were gone for five minutes. That is five orgasms."

Miria's eyes had never been so wide in all her life, watching as he neared her again with the same toy. Exhausted, shaking, unable to escape. Another orgasm down, and she was thankful the couch let her rest against it. It was cool against her hot skin.

Miria watched her 'lover' remove his mask, revealing that damned handsome face. Looking away in anger, he pulled her face back to him. "You will learn to love me, darling." Shaking her head, Miria had at least the courage to do that. "Did you really think..." he said slowly, moving his features between her legs, "I would let you both escape?"

Face red, shocked, Miria felt 049 place a palm on her stomach. She twitched when he placed a single kiss to her soaked opening, rising back up again to confront her with a smug smile. "You really thought, I would not know?" Miria squirmed, unprepared when his finger roughly entered her. "I am a doctor after all~"

Another orgasm. Another. Another- never ending.

"Now..." he began slowly, rising to full height. His hands tugged at his robes, making Miria look on in horror when he stripped right there... confident, in front of her poor exposed form. "You are going to love me." His hands grabbed her hips, slipping her so her back was on the cushion seat, legs held up in the air. He was ready to enter her poor tied form, looming over her. "I told you before," he paused, "you are mine."


	8. The bitter end

"No, stop-" Miria had the wind knocked out of her lungs, 049 dragging her by the collar. She had just reached the forest edge, courtesy of slipped bindings, and her lovely plague doctor had caught her. "Please, just get off of me!" He dragged her in front of him, marching her towards the house as she begged and cried. "You are pregnant with my child, foolish woman. I will not simply 'get off of you.'"

Thrown into the house, Miria stumbled backwards. She can only watch helplessly as 049 slammed the door shut, locking it tight. "P-Please...-" 049 stomped over, grabbing her by the collar and raising her to her feet. For a moment, the two just stared at one another. "Please, you can have the child... I swear! Just let me leave..."

Even when her voice was breaking, and tears were streaming down her face, 049 was without mercy. Dragging her deeper into the shadows of the small home they shared. He threw her down onto the bed, making her bounce on the mattress a little. For a moment, he left her side- retrieving a fresh bouquet of roses he had bought for her. "I am trying so hard, Miria." He extended them towards her, barely sighing when she growled and swatted them away. He picked them up from the floor, wiping away the fallen petals and taking a seat beside her shaking form.

"Miria," his hand went to cup her face, but she turned from him. "I truly do love you, darling. And we are married now. Can you not see all I have done for you?"

"What, like kidnap me?!" He sighed, looking down at the flowers in hand. "Do not punish my love, Miria."

"Nobody needs you like I do." Miria trembled when he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing her down flat on the bed. "I cannot spend another day without your love." She winced when he removed his mask; intense eyes staring back at her. "Do not punish me, in return for the love I hold for you."

She knew what was coming when his gloved hand held the back of her head, their lips slowly meeting. Soft kisses soon turning needy, boisterous and desperate. He disconnected their lips. "Is this not what you want, my dear?" Miria said nothing, hopelessly shaking. His eyes were shining when he spoke. "It shall be I, you and our lovely child. Just think of that, my love. I promise you shall nay lift a finger. I will treat you like the most precious thing in this world."

Seeing Miria so silent, he quickly palmed her face again. "Would you like that?" "No, just let me go!"

049 sighed, frowning a little harder this time. "Miria, please-" "Let me go, you bastard!" His lips upturned to a cruel snarl. "It is not happening! You are mine to keep, mine to love and please. And frankly, I am getting weak chasing you."

He turned behind himself, returning with rope at hand. "If you promise not to be afraid, of me, I can keep you warm, I can love you, I can feed you, I can please you!" Miria thrashed and cried, too weak to properly fight as he bound her hands to the bedpost behind her. "But the thought of you leaving, leaving me, is making me sick. Can you not just... love me, in return?"

Miria could smell the fresh roses, could smell him coming closer- but for the most part, and as a final bid to her sanity, she kept her eyes shut. "Miria, open your eyes, my dear." She squeezed them shut even tighter. Hearing him chuckle; his big hands pawing at her skimpy rain soaked clothes, until she was bare before him. Even then, she kept her eyes shut.

"You don't want to look at me, non?" He waited for her to open her eyes, chuckling when he got no response. Leaning over her, his elbow propping him up beside her head. Miria felt his breath tickling her face, his lips quickly peppering her right cheek before placing a single kiss to her lips. "Come now, surely you know there is no escape." No response. "Look at everything I have done for you." No response. "Why won't you answer me?" Nothing.

049 was not one to give in easily; kissing and licking at her collar where Miria writhed a tiny bit. "There," he cooed in her ear, "that got you moving, didn't it?" It was getting harder to stay silent, feeling his fingertips slowly moving down her stomach, tickling her a little, before they met her womanhood. He paused, smirking at her whilst she tried not to cry out. "Miria, darling?" No response. "Very well."

She gasped out; his finger, almost, roughly entering her without permission. Gritting her teeth, moving her hips- his skilled digits hit that sweet spot almost instantly. Months of the same treatment left 049 in the 'know-how.' He knew where to touch and when, his little wife stood no chance when it came to 049 punishing her.

"Please-" "Oh, so you wish to speak to me now?" Another finger pushed roughly into her. "For the love of God, let me go!" He placed his free hand over her mouth, smirking almost evilly when her eyes opened and settled on him; his fingers working harder to make her beg and cry, only to go unheard. "Mpppph!-" He coiled his thumb up to rub against her cliterous, whilst his fingers cruelly pumped in and out of her.

"Ah...." 049 smirked wider, seeing his wife's body relax after releasing that much needed tension. And once that disgusting display of affection had ended, he did not leave her to recover. Untying her, dressing her limp body forcefully and guiding her downstairs. Oh, of course 049 kept those lovely ropes around her wrists- can't have wifey running now, can we?

He positioned her by the door, smiling. "Now, Miria, my love. I know you are... confused, often, by this concept- but you are my wife now, and with child. You must learn to act as so." Miria scoffed, hate in her eyes. "Now, when I come home from... work... what should a loving wife do?" Miria kept still, gazing at her feet. "Miria?"

"I don't know. Maybe try and run out the door?" Miria gasped a little, but kept her bitter face when he roughly grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. "Wrong. You must welcome me home, correct?" He let her go, stepping back. "Go ahead. Try it."

Sighing loudly, Miria done a sarcastic sing-song voice as she spoke. "Oh, Florice! My love! Welcome home!" But 049 seemed to beam in joy. "And then?" "Then what?" Miria snapped. "Come and kiss me."

"It is not a fucking romance movie." "Language." 049 lowly warned, "you will not speak that way when our child is here." Miria sighed even louder. "Now, do it again, and kiss me this time."

Her hands shook for a minute, debating punching him, before she relented and done it again. "Florice, welcome back..." timid, cringing, she approached the taller stronger figure, leaning on her toes to peck his lips. Shuffling back quickly, face red... even after all he had done to her- it just seemed worse when she willingly kissed him. "Oh my dear!" He came to her in a hurry, scooping her into his arms for a hug. "That was wonderful!" Miria could not reject his lips, trapped in his arms, as he kissed her passionately.

"Now, moving along." He shuffled her to the kitchen unit. "I expect you not to lift a single finger; I shall manage everything for you and our little one." Miria could admit a tiny blush spread on her face, feeling his arm wrap around her waist as they gazed upon the kitchen. "Though I will be teaching the little one all I know, I would like to propose you sit with our child whilst I cook." His free hand tapped the table. "So... I don't do anything?" "You don't do anything, Miria. Your fate here is sealed with me." "Right..." Miria sighed, slowly accepting this damnation.

Months passed, and the same treatment followed. Training to be some sort of trophy wife, and then hours of sexual stimulation- the same treatment that Miria had quickly become accustomed to. All until one day, the day her waters broke that is-

"Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The pain was intense. "Come now, take my hand. I am a doctor, relax." "No, please. I beg! Take me to hospital!" She doubled over, screaming in agony. "You do not need a hospital, you have me." "I'M DYING! I AM GOING TO DIE!"

"Silence!" He pushed her onto the bed. "J-Just don't kill me..." She cried, tugging the sheets for mental support. Looking up, eyes widening at the sight. "I am a doctor." Much to her horror, her husband had placed his plague gear on. "Let a good doctor take care of you..."

Miria woke up, startled when 049 hushed her quickly. Feeling weight on her chest, looking down and breathing hard when she noticed an infant lying there. The room is dark, indicating it is night; lit by candles that illuminated 049 sat beside the bed. He beamed, "it is a girl."

"Well?" Miria did not want this. Covered in sweat and blood, she still managed to snap back at him. "You have the baby, now let me go." "Good heavens! How could you- do not be so ridiculous." He took the small bundle, cradling it lovingly. "Our beautiful daughter."

Days passed, and Miria.... well, it was difficult to say. That was her child. She had given birth to her. But, how could she accept a life-force that could tie her indefinitely to her deluded kidnapper?

049 walked back in the room, smiling. Miria shuffled, even if her bound wrists kept her in place. "She is sleeping well, very strong... just as beautiful as her Mother too." Miria let out a small grunt, tears already falling. "We have yet to name the little one."

"That's nice." Miria mocked, sarcastic. "Miria," 049 spoke lowly, "I have had quite enough of this behaviour. I am tired, I am getting angry, and if you do not wish to suffer the consequences of a punishment- you will help me name our child."

He shuffled closer, timid almost. "I was thinking... Adela. It means good humour... like her lovely Mother." Miria just glared. "Or... Esteri... meaning star?" Nothing.

"Look, Miria... please, I am trying here." She just kept her eyes shut, frowning. "Miria." His hand on her leg made her tremble, bursting to life. "Come now. What must I do to make you talk?" His hand slowly glided up her leg, his eyes locked onto hers. Panic settling in, her mind whirring-

"Isabeau!"

He retracted his hands, staring. "Isabeau Marie. That is what I like...!" He hummed in thought for a moment. "A French Queen?" He chuckled, toying her hair where she flinched at his touch. "Wonderful," he got closer, "I knew you loved me truly."

"Father?" 049 hummed, stopping his action of brushing his daughters raven hair. "Where is Mommy?" He turned his child to face him, setting the brush down. His hand palmed her small face, taking in her sight. She had her Mother's wonderful green eyes, though they were far more lively then her Mother's. "Mother is resting, she felt a little sick earlier." "Oh...I see!"

"Alright darling, off to bed with you now." The small child bounced excitedly, holding her Father's hand as he led her to her room, and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, little one." "Goodnight Papa!"

He shut the door, face earning a smirk as he stepped closer to his bedroom, producing a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. Like a bird in a cage, he was greeted by the sight of his lovely wife tied and gagged on the bed. He chuckled, stepping inside and shutting the door with a click to say it had locked.

"You tried escaping again," Miria cried harder, "even whilst little Isabeau was nearby." Miria whined into her gag, writhing and screaming harder; head tipping back as 049 crawled fully over her. "Did you try to escape? It is a yes or no, darling." Miria paused, slowly nodding and crying harder. "I am disappointed, but I implore you are delirious. Perhaps you are just ecstatic by your life here."

She screamed into her gag when he began removing his robes, leaving himself bare against her. "If you will not learn, even after all this time, I must educate you further." She screamed harder when he ripped the covers from her, revealing her, also, naked body. And Miria could only watch as her husband breathed a little harder, excited; his hand cupping her breasts as she thrashed. "Hush, hush now..."

He lowered his face to her cleavage, kissing her chest all over whilst Miria cried and sobbed loudly. She could feel him laughing at her; his breath ragged on her breasts. Kissing a path down her body until his features lay between her thighs. Head tipping back, Miria sucked in her need to cry; nobody would hear it anyway, as that same wet muscle began lapping at her numbness. Humiliation and fear becoming a constant for her.

"Miria, my love, the light of my life..." he lapped at her again, making her groan and wriggle, "won't you moan for me?" She shook, protesting whilst shaking her head and making awful screaming noises through the gag. "Now, now, let us not wake our little Isabeau up."

Hours of stimulation, hours of unwanted sex and passion. Night was never even spent sleeping anyway, adrenaline constant in Miria's veins. And worse? Daytime was spent as happy parents, never to see the curse and horrors that came at night.

"Papa?" 049 looked down at his toddler, smiling as they both stood in the 'garden.' "Yes?" "Why does Mama not speak to me?" 049 paused. "It... is not her fault. She loves you truly." He crouched, tapping his child's nose. "Mama is sick, and that makes it hard for her to speak. But she does love you." "I know Papa; Mama collected leaf's with me yesterday and we coloured them in! It was really fun!" 049 smiled, looking back at the house where Miria stared blankly out the window at them both.

"Will you be alright, out here?" The little girl nodded. "Yep! I'll collect more flowers and leaf's for Mama!" "Yes, I am sure she would like that..." 049 said, making his way into the kitchen where Miria stood.

"The little one is bringing you more to colour, are you excited?" Miria did not speak, staring blankly at the window. 049 came closer, caressing her face... and Miria barely whimpered or winced. "Oh, I am so lucky... look at this. My little wife, and my daughter. To think, this would not be so if that wretched foundation had caught me."

Miria said nothing, yanked in front of 049. Body stuck between the sink and him, he fluttered his hand around her front and into her pants. She could feel him touching her, and felt those tiny moans leaving her lips, but... the urge to run, to hide, to cry- no longer existed. "I love you," he cooed, kissing her neck.

"Ugh...-" 049 retracted his hand, a little shocked to even hear noise from his wife at this point. "Ugh... oh god..." Miria pushed him off, hurrying with skill to the toilet.

049 followed the noise of her throwing up, full of worry. "Oh no..." she sobbed into the toilet, "Please, not again..."

She touched her stomach, preying silently that this was not repeating. Not another child, no... she could not go through it again. Trying to escape with one child was hard enough, but two? And... the memory of 049 delivering the baby was too traumatic to even recall, let alone happen again.

Her eyes moved to the pill cupboard. She could get rid of it, no matter the cost. 049 would not even have to know...-

She turned, peeking over her shoulder. Unmasked, 049 stood there.... smiling creepily. Her head dipped a little, lost hope. She recognised the glint in his eyes; he knew. He knew!

"Oh my!" He hurried over, scooping her up. Limp, he had to hold her bridal style just to support her. "Could it be?" He was so giddy. 'I will never be able to leave him...' she thought, going mute again as he carried her downstairs.


	9. Trauma

"This is very exciting. To think that we could have another child." Miria said nothing, staring at her wrists. So scarred from rope burns, she let out a small sigh and massaged them a little. 049 was sorting through Isabeau's old belongings, trying to sort out perhaps what could be re-used. For one, he had cleaned and moved the old cot into the bedroom. That would be fun for Miria, seeing that every single day and night.

"Would you wish for another daughter?" 049 paused, looking over his shoulder at his wife on the bed. "Well?" Miria kept silent, shuddering and flinching when he came closer. "Miria?" His hands taking hers, pushing her flat onto the bed whilst he crawled over her.

"Answer me, dear." "I... maybe a girl." 049 chuckled, leaning forth to kiss her once more.

"Papa?" Both of them looked to the door, spotting their daughter there. "Oh, what is it, little one?" The little girl wiped her eyes. "I cannot sleep. I keep thinking about monsters."

049 chuckled. "There is no such thing, right dear?" Miria could sense him looking her way, but chose to keep silent.

"Can I feel baby?" The little girl asked, timid at the sight of her Mother. "Sure, but be careful." The little girl nodded, coming closer to the woman she called Mother. The woman she barely saw, the woman with black beneath her eyes and that hollow expression. "Can I... touch it?" She asked her Mama, scared and nervous. Miria said nothing, nodding slowly as the child placed their hand on her forming bump.

049 noticed how Miria winced at the slightest touch, growing a little eager to make her do the same under his touch. Coming behind Miria to rub her shoulders, unnerving her whilst her daughter admired her bump. Trapped between a human and a monster. A human called her daughter, but someone she barely saw or knew.

"Mama, does it hurt?" Miria looked down into those glimmering big eyes, unable to even speak. But, a tiny bit of courage stirred inside of her as she reached to cup her daughters face. But the feeling of 049 behind her, it drained all confidence; making her return to staring at her palms in her lap.

'I don't want to be punished...'

The little girl looked disappointed, stepping out of the room. 049 immediately locked the door, turning to Miria. And again, within seconds he was pawing the clothes off of her. "Please..." Miria let out a small sound, trying to tug her clothes back from him, only for him to swat her hands away. "No, darling. Your body is my right." He tugged her now naked body into his, "And I decide you wear nothing for me."

With God's strength, Miria managed to push him off. Completely naked, so traumatised by the idea of sex again, Miria ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'I don't want to be punished...'

049 sped up his pace when he heard the sound of draws and cutlery being moved around. Raging when he finally steps foot in the kitchen to see his wife with a knife in hand. And Miria, for one moment, truly believed she could free herself. Aiming it for her neck, only to have her whole body wrapped by strong arms; her wrist near enough crushed as he stopped her from holding the knife closer.

It clattered to the floor noisily, and Miria barely let out a protest as he leant closer to her. "I guess... you have not seen enough pleasure in your existence, huh. Let me fix that for you." Miria let out a small yelp, body being harshly tugged to the stairs; not even making any more sounds as she clung to the banister. The last thing Miria could see was her daughter hiding behind the couch, having witnessed the entire ordeal, before she is marched back into the bedroom.


	10. Finalement tout s’est bien passé.

049 walked into the bedroom, spotting his sleeping wife. It was roughly time for them to wake, but his wife did look awfully lonely; thus, he shuffled in beside her, spooning her tight. She smelt like perfection, and his lips upturned into a grin when Miria let out the smallest of whimpers. "Now, now," he shuffled closer, "I knew you would be awake." Miria said nothing, trembling a little as his hand snaked around to rest on her stomach. "I will forgive you this time." Miria breathed a sigh of relief; she would not be punished now.

But his hand on her stomach always had repercussions. Memories of a day she just started bleeding, and she remembers crying endlessly in pain. Her husband coming to comfort her, wiping her tears and cradling her. And the whole time 049 thought the tears were for the loss of her child, but in actuality, it was just her desperate need to escape this hell. Her body was not strong enough to carry another child, let along cope mentally. And the child she had birthed curiously watched as 049 hurried her away; no comfort in anyone, aside Florice. That, he, was the only person allowed to comfort his dear wife. So lonely... so afraid-

"Miria?" She snapped from her thoughts, breathing hard. "Are you ready to wake?" Nodding was her only response. "Come then." He shuffled to the edge of the bed, coming round to pull Miria to her feet. "You know what you must not do." He tugged at the ropes around his wife's hands, freeing her entirely. "You must not talk to Isabeau about this, or us." Miria nodded, never speaking a word. "Good girl," 049 leant down a little, pecking his wife on the cheek before applying his mask.

Marched down the stairs, 049 and Miria stood in shock to see their daughter covered in flour. "Isabeau Marie! Explain yourself." The boisterous young girl clapped her hands, "I wanted to make Mama some cookies; she looks sad." Miria shut her eyes, turning away to hide her pained expression. God, how she wanted to hit her forehead on the wall. Trapped here, for so long, used like a toy almost every night- treated like a child, unable to be without 049.

A hand tugged hers, making her spin round. "Mama? Are you mad?" Those sparkling eyes looking back at her, hopeful. "....No." That was all Miria could manage before her voice shut off. The little girl stared at her for a minute, throwing her hand off and marching to the kitchen seat. Miria nervously followed, letting her husband cook them both something for breakfast- as usual. "Papa?" "Yes Isabeau?" "Can we get a new Mama... I think this one is broken."

Miria bit her lip, looking down at the table. "What?! How could you say such a thing about your Mother?!" Miria winced when 049 came behind her, hugging her. "Im... sorry.... I am so sorry... I...-" "Nonsense. It is little Miss Marie that must explain herself!"

"She never talks to me! She just sits there, and hates me!" Miria choked on her own cry, hands between her thighs; tugging her sleeves to hide the rope burns. "S-Sorry... Isabeau...-" "It... she is just unwell." 049 cut in, giving Miria a stern look. "Darling," 049 looked at his daughter, "just give us a moment."

Miria felt herself being hoisted up, shuffled up the stairs. Taking a seat on the bed edge obediently, whilst 049 shut and locked the door.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Miria shook, avoiding eye contact. "Just go and talk to your daughter, like a normal Mother should!" Weeping now, Miria hugged onto herself. "I...I...-" "You nothing. You go down those stairs now, and you treat her with kindness."

So Miria complied, doing her best to sit beside her daughter and chat. "Mama, I am sorry.... but the cookies are done at least!" Miria let out a small excuse of a smile, standing nervously by the oven. "Help me get them out please, Mommy!"

Miria nodded, slowly crouching to the level of the oven to retrieve a batch of cookies. "Hurry, hurry!" Isabeau chanted in excitement, tugging on Miria's shirt. Flashes of the bedroom horrors she experienced so often attacked her mind, and Miria pushed her daughter hard.

Isabeau landed a few feet away, sobbing already and glaring at her Mama. Miria tried stepping closer, hands out to scoop her child up, but winced at the raised voice aimed at her. "I HATE YOU MAMA. I am going to get smart like Papa, and get out of here. I promise, I will never speak to you ever again!"

Years had passed since that day. And little Isabeau was not so little anymore. In fact, she had kept true to her word. Taking to university to study medicine, as she had promised. Miria watched out the window, silent as 049 hugged her tight.

The little girl had grown so pretty; wearing this white dress and matching sun-hat, trendy and wonderful... whilst Miria was stuck in make-shift robes and darkness. "Bye bye Papa, I am going to miss you so much!" 049 hugged her even tighter, lifting her and spinning her around as she squealed in joy.

Placing a hand on the window, Miria watched in silence. She could remember the day she said goodbye to her parents, leaving for the foundation. 'Bye Miria, be safe... text us when you get there, please!' She wondered now, in this time, if her parents kept looking for her. She... had asked 049 once or twice if there was news of such things, or to see them, but he always refused to answer. And so, she was stuck watching the scene from the locked bedroom. Dreading the fact she would now be alone with 049 indefinitely.

Isabeau looked to the window, making Miria flinch even then. Miria could see the hate on her daughters face, aimed at her. Looking away in shame, busying herself by straightening the bed quilt instead of looking outside. It was easier to pretend otherwise, really.

"I gotta go, Papa." Isabeau took a last look at the window, seeing her selfish Mother had left. "Love you Papa, bye!"

049 watched as the young girl began making away with her big suitcase, and a big grin on her face. Oh, he was so proud. As every Father would be, but to know she had chosen to follow in his footsteps. His life was bliss.

He stole a look to the empty bedroom window, humming before plucking at a few moonflowers in the garden. With a small bunch collected, he made his way to the bedroom. Miria stood from the bed as the door unlocked, keeping silent as she eyed him.

He entered like usual, taking a seat beside her and placing the flowers into her hands. "Your favourite, my sweet." Miria hummed sadly, studying them in order to ignore his hand petting her hair. "Miria... let me speak to you, please?"

He twisted her attention back to him. "I know things have not been easy for you and I, but our little girl is all grown up now and gone. It is just us, and we can do whatever it is you like." Miria kept silent, again. "You... like baking, yes?" He waited. "Miria?" "Y-Yes..."

"Splendid. Then shall we bake together?" Miria kept her gaze low, but nodded as she felt him take her hand and lift her. 049 hoped she would be more enthusiastic, or at least hold his hand in return instead of letting it lay there limp.

Feeling a little playful, and determined to spark that fire back into Miria, or at least her voice, he picked her up and threw her into his arms. Bridal style, he dashed her a charming grin as she tugged at his robes to not fall from his grip. Marching her downstairs, setting her by the kitchen unit, watching as she occasionally paid glances to the door- perhaps recalling countless failed escape attempts. It admittingly made him a little hot under the collar, thinking how he finally and truly had her to himself, but it was not to say he did not pity her glum expression.

"Come on, my love. I will do my best to make this fun, for you." He got a small smile from Miria as he stroked her face, setting out ingredients on the table. He began singing and humming some French song, as he usually did, pulling Miria closer playfully. And for one tiny moment, she smiled. Just one split second.

He was mesmerizing to watch too; a whiz at baking. Miria found herself watching him more then helping, cracking a small smile here and there when he broke into French dialog on accident whilst reading the ingredients. "Is that so funny?" He laughed, leaning back closer to his wife. "Is my native tongue truly so funny, Miria?" She looked at the floor, smiling a bit. "Tu es très mignon."

"W-what did you say?" 049's eyes widened, hurrying to his wife to tuck her into him. "I said you are cute, and as you are." He was just happy she spoke to him willingly. "Parlez-moi plus." Miria cocked her head, confused. "I just want you to speak to me more, my dear." He dabbed a finger on her nose, purposely putting flour there.

Miria swatted it away, only for him to put another dot there instantly. "H-hey!" 049 chuckled, smiling bright as he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her into him. "My sweet Miria, how good it is to have you back to myself."

Cookies well and truly baked, 049 was so busy that he forgot about them entirely. Miria had willingly laid herself down on the couch, with him between her legs, just gently kissing one another. For one moment, not fighting back or crying. For one moment, the silence was not nerving, but comforting.

"C-can I go... outside?" 049 changed instantly. "Or... m-maybe just see if I can call my parents. I...-" she fell silent, cowering as he propped himself above her and just stared with a scowl. "I was a fool to think you would ever just be content here with me."

"No, 049... it..-" "I. HAVE. A. NAME." Miria flinched, crying already. "I was just asking-" He grabbed her by her collar, dragging her back to the room. "No, no!" She pleaded, pushed onto the mattress and tied again. "You will learn, no matter how many life-time's it takes."

Perhaps six months later, Miria could not tell, and she heard the sound of voices outside. "Papa!" "Isabeau!" Tied, she could not get up from the bed to watch. Her eyes widened, realising it must be that time when students return home.

Crying, just thinking of how her daughter looked at her before leaving. Thinking of this constant misery she felt, strapped her to the bed. She could hear the voices, but could not see the speakers.

"How is everything? Do you have enough money? Have you been feeding yourself well? No boys have tried to-" "No, Papa, come on!" Isabeau laughed. "There is one guy that I like, but-" Miria winced, hearing her daughter fall silent and imagining how possessive 049 can be. "Alright, I will send you pictures and details. But he is nice, I promise. And he wants to be a doctor!" 049 hummed, folding his arms. "Well, I expect you will let me meet him first." "Gosh, alright Papa."

Miria could see it all in her mind. The torture, everything coming together. 049 warned her not to make noise, but she could not help it. Screaming into her gag as loud as possible, her throat burning, tugging and shaking the bed the best she could.

"Oh, Mamas still amongst the living, eh?" "Isabeau, do not speak about your Mother that way." Miria shook the bed harder. "She probably just wants food... I will go get her something."

"Well, I should be off." "So soon?" 049 interjected. "Yeah, just gotta get my suitcase out the front." 049 smiled. "Allow me, poppet."

Isabeau fixed her appearance in the mirror, whilst her Father took her bags outside for her. The bed upstairs still rocking violently. "God... what...-" she glared at the stairs, debating it for a moment. "Fuck it," she shrugged, making use of the language learnt at university.

Walking up the stairs, a scowl on her face; ready to berate her horrible Mother. "Yo, what the fuck is your-" she pushed the door open, pausing.

A cold shudder running up her spine, face still but shocked. There her Mother lay, strapped to the bed like a prisoner and crying. She hurried over, ripping the gag from her Mother's mouth. "Mom-" "No, go, go! You must get out!" Isabeau felt tears rising. "Mom, what is going on?" "Please, just go! It is not safe-"

Isabeau watched her Mother tense up, crying harder. She spun, coming face to face with her looming Father. Quickly, the daughter pieced this together. The way her Mother shook, the looming figure of 049... eyes widening when she remembered that one time. The memory she had supressed; hiding behind the couch, only to find her Father dragging her Mother to their room.

"My dear," 049 tried stepping closer. "No! Do not come any closer!" 049 cocked his head, scowling a bit. "How... how could you?!" Isabeau tried putting her arm out to stop 049 advancing on Miria. "You let me think, all my life, that she hated me! When really, she was just terrified of you!"

"Do not." 049 warned lowly. "Did you force yourself on her?! Is that why I am here?! Just your sick affection taken shape?!" "ENOUGH!" 049 bellowed, silencing both females.

He ripped the gag from his daughters hand, placing it back into Miria's mouth. "Isabeau..." he turned back to his daughter, "you must understand. I love your Mother very much. Yes?" Isabeau nodded, tears streaming. "You recall all I have done for her, yes?" She nodded again. "And all I have done for you, too."

That glimmer appeared in his eyes. "No amount of money or love is too much, and should you want to return to this university, or keep your love interest alive, I suggest you understand faster the love I hold for your Mother." Isabeau clutched her heart, shaking her head.

"I...-" "You are so much like you Mother," he cooed, "just accept this." How shameful, a trainee doctor born under these circumstances- her university would exclude her instantly. Isabeau nodded, putting her hat onto her head and preparing mentally to leave. She stole a look at her Mother; Miria's face twisting in desperation, coated in salty tears.

"Isabeau dear, I knew you woud understand me." He wrapped his daughter in a hug, smirking. "I know Papa..." she frowned against his collar.

"Now remind me," he held her shoulders, staring at her intently. "Isn't Mother sick?" He held onto her shoulders tighter. "Yes... Papa... Mama is very sick... and delusional."

Alone again, 049 waited for the door downstairs to close before turning his attention back to Miria. "Ah," he sighed contently, his hands trailing down her wincing features. "I told you... so so long ago, did I not?"

"I told you that you would fall in love," he paused, laughing, "with a monster."


End file.
